The Melody of Nakama
by 1loveluffy
Summary: One girl, Mori Setsuko, is resented for her appearance and is stuck in a pit of loneliness. In an act of hate, she awakens a demon who has long awaited her. She realizes their similarities and they become one, as part of her destiny. The two souls sing to the world, their audience, their only way of truly expressing themselves and their hate for it. But will someone clap for them?
1. Yin & Yang Come Together

_"_Allons-y!"- someone is talking out loud_ "Allons-y!"- _someone is thinking, usually Setsuko _'Allons-y!'**- **_Sonneillon is talking

_**This is my first fanfiction and I have been planning one for One Piece forever! I've read many OC/Different dimesion type fanfics and hope you enjoy it! If you want me to improve in a certain area or aspect, please review! Otherwise I will simply assume it was fine. Capisce? By the way, I will leave links for how Setsuko and Sonneillon look like! If you can't access it for some reason (it happens, I know) then PM me straight away, because I really want my kawaii kittens to know what the heroes of the story look like! Alright, lets get this show on the road, my peeps!**_

**_DISCLAIMER: _**I do not own One Piece or anything related to it. If I did... well, it would be nothing compared to Eiichirô Oda! Now, allons-y!

* * *

An albino girl with red eyes sat in a classroom, all alone. It was lunchtime, and everyone had hurried out, each group to their own corners throughout the school, hungry and ready to eat, but had left out the girl. The girl went by the name of Mori Setsuko. You are probably not surprised why everyone shies away from her. Her appearance scares all the other kids away, even the teachers. Kids would always come up with excuses as to why they didn't interact with her.

_"She's scary looking! I mean, did you see her eyes?"_

_"I heard she's a vampire! Plus her hair is so freaky and white! She looks like a grandma but one that wants to kill you!"_

_"Um, sorry, I have to do a project with my friends. Maybe later?"_

_"Come on! It's soooo obvious why she's an orphan! Probably killed her parents!"_

_"Why is she always wearing black? Is she emo or something? I bet she cuts!"_

All the same, she wasn't ignorant and realized that they didn't like her. She always asked them if she could hang out with them so that they would finally run out of excuses. But they never did. They always managed to make up a new one, be lazy and just keep using the same ones, or even just straight out telling her. Even her style was different from what everyone else was wearing. Always black and maybe some other colors occasionally. The most different thing about her was her voice. It was so clear, never scratchy or raspy, like a river flowing. Her singing was her main aspect though. Strangely she could sing the highest note possible, and not mess up (she can sing like a Vocaloid if she wants to). Many others who sought out popularity or even careers in singing couldn't rival her, making them jealous and even more resentful. They didn't know who she was. Not one bit. So she resented them right back. She always kept her cool and never fought (even though she knows how to; if desperate enough) back unless provoked, her hate brewing on the inside, hardening her heart, bit by bit.

She wears black converse, a black sleeveless hoodies, a t-shirt with some sort of design, grey, loose sweatpants, a black choker with a metal piece on it, her headphones, and black bracelets with spikes adorning them around both of her wrists as everyday wear. She wore those types of bracelets so that if she gets into a fight with a tough opponent, she could just hit them hard with the bracelets, injuring them badly, the spikes piercing through their skin or leaving scars. When she was younger she had been beat up a lot for her appearance, so her parents had took her to a dojo, wear she had met the Sensei, one of the only friendly people to her.

_"But that was before Mama and Papa had died. Don't think about it Setsuko. It wasn't your fault."_

Black headphones sat gently around her neck, specially customized by her. She had installed speakers into the sides, so that when she's singing, everyone can hear the beat. Her hearing wasn't damaged because while there were speakers outside, she had made a special muffler for the insides of the ear cups, which muffled any noises outside, as well as what was coming out of her headphones.

While she hated many people, she just wanted to be friends with someone. She was always drove though, by others to resent them. When given the opportunity, she'd try to make friends, but they always managed to be stolen away. She didn't care though. One day, she knew she'd make friends. Real friends. Ones she could depend he life upon.

_"Maybe, just maybe I will have someone. I hope I do, because it's so lonely here all by myself."_

Setsuko didn't know where that wishful thinking came from, but she felt the truth of it, believing in it.

Setsuko was shaken from her thoughts when a small group of three girls wearing lots of makeup and revealing clothing waltz in, raising their heads pompously. A girl with bleached blonde hair and a fake tan approached in her heels, making a _tap, tap, tap _as she walked towards her.

Setsuko giggled a bit out loud, "_She looks like an orange. I never did like oranges. Their smell is awful. How can anyone stand them?"_

"Somethin' funny, freak?"

_"And here I thought I could be alone. Oh well."_

"Just the fact that you look like and overgrown orange. Did I ever mention how much I hate oranges? Must be why you look like one."

"You bitch! Do you know how much money my daddy gives to this school?! He could have you thrown out for that!"

"Oh? Are you picking a fight? You want that face of yours made into orange juice? You're an idiot if you want to fight me."

**{A/N: Yeah, I know. Not the best insults, but I want her to be kinda like Luffy, saying stuff which is funny and sometimes doesn't make sense. :Þ}**

"Seriously? Orange juice? You couldn't think of something better?"

"I'll shove your face into a juicer?"

"UGH! You're so annoying, you piece of trash!" She comes at me with raised fists, even though she doesn't know how to fight. "Laila, Julia, come here and help me hold her down while I teach her her place!"

"Are you sure about that?" I slowly rise from my chair, my eyes shadowed.

**{A/N: In some stories, people confuse me with this, so I'm gonna say this once: throughout the rest of this story, if it mentions eyes shadowing, it will look like when someone gets pissed or is being scary or crazy lookin' in anime and their eyes are shadowed over.}**

"Wha-what? Shut up! Come on you guys, help me!"

"No way! She's scary as hell! Sorry Darcy, but I'm out!"

"Yeah, me too! I still need to get a manicure and live through this! Good luck!" Darcy's accomplices ran out of the classroom hurriedly, not looking back.

"Come on you guys, what are you doing?! Get back here! Oh my God!", yelled Darcy exasperated. "Fine! I can deal with you my self." She ran up to me and raised her hand above my face, it looming over dangerously close. She slashed my face hard, one nail digging deeper than the others, leaving some blood dripping from my right eye. She backed away several feet from me and stood there, shaking a bit, waiting for a response or reaction.

I stood there, seeing red and my head spinning from anger.

_"Why is there so much anger filling me? Why's it so red and misty? What's goi-"_

My thoughts stopped and everything went black. My left eye glaring venomously at her, mysteriously and dangerously glowing red. I then spoke calmly, "My turn then... I guess?" My frown then turned crooked and bloodthirsty. "He. Hehe. HEHEHEHEHE!", I started to laugh crazily. I ran at her before she could even blink, pulled my right arm back and punched her with force enough to break a wall. I heard a _CRACK, _and she fell to the ground screaming in pain, "AAAAAH! OMG, my nose broke! I'm gonna sue you with my daddy so hard!" My eyes stopped glowing and I stopped smiling maliciously. I looked at my hands, Darcy's blood on them. "What did I do?", I whispered to myself, tears springing to my eyes, but not falling.

_"What happened back there? Did I black out or something? Why is orange-face on the ground? Why is there blood on my hands?"_

Darcy looked at me, eyes filled with fear and hate, "You really are a monster."

After hearing that I ran out, tears streaming from the corners of my eyes. I burst through the doors, several classmates looking up in surprise and backing away. Jumbled up thoughts rushed though my head,

_ "I can't go back! I'll be expelled and mocked even more! I should just run away from this city, just somewhere else! But what was that back there? I think I blacked out, but why? I'm going to run far from anyone. I can't hurt people anymore for no reason! I'm dangerous... I'm-"_

"A monster." I stopped running and saw that I was somewhere in a forest. "Perfect. Away from civilization," I said sarcastically, the tears stopping.

_'Yes. Far from anyone you could hurt,' _a voice in my head whispered.

"What the hell!", I yelled forgetting why I had ran in the first place. "Why's there a voice in my head!? Get the hell out you bastard! Get out of my head, damn it!"

**{A/N: Unlike ordinary people, instead of wondering if she's crazy or if someone's playing a trick on her, she wants to know who is in her head! I really like Luffy, and like I said, she will have "dumb" moments or I'll try to keep her character like a child's. :Þ}**

_'Calm yourself child. I will not hurt you. I am inhabiting you.'_

"What? Why?"

'_You make a wonderful host, you do. Heehee.'_

"Host? Host for what? Why are you in my head? Who a-"

_ 'SEIZE YOUR PRATTLING INSOLENT WORDS, CHILD!' _The voice scared me and quieted me down, making me also think how silly I would look if I saw someone talking to themselves like I am right now.

_'Very.' , _It laughed.

"Thanks for nothing," I grumbled.

_'Now, now, my dear child, you are not mad... at least not that much.'_, it mumbled to itself.

"Hey!"

_'Alright, alright. I shall seize my teasing. By the way, you should get that eye checked. Though... I could heal it.'_

"What?! Really? 'Cause it really hurts and I want it to stop!"

_'Fine, fine. But don't expect me to do this often. It takes energy out of me. Hold still.'_

A small red flame appears on her right eye, healing it. Setsuko feels warmth come from the flame while it heals, relaxing her.

_'There we go, that should do. I healed your eye as best as I could. Now, I__ shall explain all the questions you spouted at me in that one breath. Quite amusing that was, but loud.'_

"Sorry?"

_'You should be. Now, onto more important matters. My name is Sonneillon. I am a demon. The demon of hatred to be exact.'_

"AAAAAAAAH! Why is there a demon in my head!" I trashed my head around with my hands upon it. "If you won't get out I'll force you!

_'Why do you have to make this so hard?'_

"OOOOORYAAA!" I charged at a random tree and smashed my head into it, getting it stuck in the process. I pulled and pulled until it got out, then shook it, clearing the chirping birds out of my vision.

_'Boo.'_

"AAAAAAAAH! The demon bastard is still in my head!"

*sighs exasperatedly*_ 'This might take awhile.' _

* * *

**_TWO HOURS LATER _**

* * *

"AAAAAAAAH! Get out!"

_'This might be a bit loud.'_

"Nani?"

_'SILENCE, INSOLENT BRAT!'_

"Yes sir!", I salute the air.

_ 'Oh finally, peace. Though I would not doubt if you started again. Now where was I? Oh yes. As I have already mentioned, before you so rudely interrupted, I am Sonneillon, the demon of hatred. By the way, you do not have to shout your lungs out. You can simply "think" your thoughts, as I am. You may speak to me out loud when we are not among others. Understand? Also, I shall be your teacher, as you will be my pupil. Your mental mentor. Oooh, I like the sound of that! Mental mentor. Mental Mentor. Mental mentor. Rolls of the tongue, doesn't it?'_

"I might start to think that you are mental, repeating it so many times."

_ 'Shut up, brat. The reason for training you is because you have unlocked your powers. Your hate. In that moment you turned angry at that foolish human, I was finally unleashed and my powers poured into you. As of now, I shall teach you to harbor your hate. To... control it. Your heart wants to sing, but only I can help you. You need me to be truly free. To let others know your true feelings. My powers are yours, but you are not prepared. You, Mori Setsuko have been destined for this power, my only pupil. For many generations I have waited painstakingly for your birth to come into play. You were chosen long before it by a higher power, unknown even to me. Now, come and make your decision. Will you be mine, as I shall be yours? Yin and yang as you humans say. The light and darkness. We shall become one.'_

"That's great and all, but... will this power... consume me? I don't want to hate everyone! Really, I don't! People just... misunderstand. I'm different and I frighten them, but I don't want to scare everyone off," I say, tears starting to drip down my flushed cheeks. "I just want to be friends with someone! I'm tired of being alone and hated! Can you promise me something, Sonneillon?"

_'Depends on what it is, child.'_

"Will you please... not abandon me? Ever?," I say, flinching slightly, wondering if he will.

Sonneillon laughs in my head, _"No child, not ever! I couldn't even if I wanted to! I'm binded to you, as you are to me. If you parish, I will as well. As I have already said, we were meant to be as one. I have waited long for you, but not anymore! My existence and purpose would fade if we decided not to, as would yours. And I would not want to anyways. You are interesting, and I would not abandon one so hated. I want others to know your- no, our power and what we can do to those who hate us! What do you say?"_

"Really? You won't leave me?"

_'I am certain I have clarified that',_ Sonneillon chuckled.

"Then yes! I would give up everything, just to not be alone anymore, but I don't even have to! I have you, someone who's waited for me for such a long time, as I have! We had been so lonely, but now, now we can be together, forever! In answer to your offer, yes. I want the both of us to become one. But on one condition."

_'Wow, what a way to throw a meaningful speech to waste.'_

"Oh hush up."

_'Alright, alright. What is it?'_

"Even though we were hurt, cast away as outsiders... I don't want to be just with you. I mean, not that I wouldn't want to leave you! It's just that... don't you think we've been alone for too long? Don't you think we might need someone else? Other friends? "

_ 'That is why we have each other, child! We do not need others! Others who would throw us away as soon as they saw what you are capable of! What we can do only together! We would only frighten them off!'_, spat out Sonneillon.

"But don't you think that we would eventually fall apart? Our power would corrupt us! Hate always corrupts! Even if together, it's not enough if the whole world is against us! We need someone we can depend our lives upon, Sonneillon! Someone who could lift us up when we fall down! Someone who would sacrifice their life for ours! Someone who would fight for us. Someone... who would-"

_'Accept us.'_

"Accept us", we both say in unison.

_ 'I understand, but it won't be easy, trying to find someone like that. Even I don't know if someone with a pure heart as what you said could live. Everyone hates. You just can't escape it.'_

"That may be true. Everyone does have hate inside of them, but not everyone lets it corrupt them. That's why we need someone like that! Then we would truly be strong! We wouldn't be alone!"

_'I understand now, child. I think you may have opened my clouded eyes to the truth. But all the same, it will take awhile. Are you sure this is what you want?'_

"Yes, definitely!"

_'Very well. But such a person does not exist in this world.'_

"What!? Then what are we-"

_'I didn't say we still could not find them, child. There are other ways.'_

"Like what? If no one else like that exists, then what are we supposed to do!?"

_'I said, this world. Meaning we could go to a different one.'_

"NANIIIIIII!?"

Sonneillon sighs. _'I said-'_

"I heard you the first time."

Sonneillon's eyes' bulge out, _'What the hell's with the quick recovery?!'_

Setsuko ignores him, "So which one?"

_'I don't think I will ever find out what's wrong with her'_, Sonneillon mumbles.

"I heard that."

_'You were supposed to."_

Setsuko puffs her cheeks out at that and turns her head, plopping onto the ground, raising a small cloud of dust in the process.

_'One full of adventure, but also danger.'_

"So where is it?"

_'Oi!'_

"What?", asks Setsuko innocently.

_'Oh, whatever. I give up. I can't tell you.'_

"Why not?"

_'It's just part of the rules. Dimension hopping can only be known to "spiritual beings" like me, for example.'_

"Why's that?"

_'Quit asking me! I didn't make up all the rules!'_

"You didn't? How come? You're pretty cool."

_'You have got to be kidding me. *sighs* As I have previously mentioned, there are higher beings then myself. These higher beings have power that is said to be so strong, they must expel it and create new dimensions, new worlds, just with a breath. Of course, they could also write it into existence, but we demons always want to be surprised by new things. So they often don't.'_

"Okay, that makes sense. So how does the dimension hopping work? Do you have to say something like, 'expelliarmus' to get it started?"

_'No. It is more of a... mental thing. Of course, I had to train myself to properly project my whole body and essence to somewhere else, which took a lot of trial and error.'_

"So... you crashed into a lot of trees?"

_'...Perhaps.'_

"I've been thinking on this for awhile, but... what do you look like? Are you an old fart?"

_'No, I am not you brat. While I may be old, it does not mean my complexion or body is. In fact I could project an image of myself to you right now. I am speaking to you in your head, so it is a fairly similar process. I simply have to concentrate on it, then push it into your conscience.'_

"SUGOI!", she hollered, stars in her eyes.

_'Well. You seem ecstatic.'_

"Hell yeah! You're so awesome! I want to see what my friend looks like!"

Sonneillon gives a hearty laugh, _'I am a voice in your head and you call me a friend! Most people wonder if they are losing their minds! Hahahahaha!'_

"Well... I'm not exactly most people. I'm friends with a cool demon!"

_'Indeed you are not. I shall revel what I look like to you. Just... please do not be afraid, Setsuko.'_

"Why would I be? I already said I won't ever leave you! And since I said that, I can't anyways! We are one, Sonneillon", Setsuko says seriously. "I won't ever abandon you."

_'I shall hold you onto that promise.' _

Sonneillon sends the image of himself to Setsuko, awaiting her reaction.

"EEEEEEH?!"

_'Am I really that terrifying?'_, Sonneillon asks, beginning to get angry, expecting her not to keep her promise.

"Um, no."

_'You do not have to lie child, I understand.'_

"It's just that... you look like a normal person."

_'EEEEEEH?! You are not frightened by me even a little bit?', _asks Sonneillon, getting hopeful.

"Nope. What's got your panties in a twist?"

_'It is just that...I am surprised. I was certain I was scary and didn't want you to be frightened.' _

"Hey! Join the club," giggles Setsuko.

'So, are you ready to go to a completely different world?'

"Yep!"

_'There will be many dangers, Setsuko. Even I can not protect you all the time. I am simply in your mind. I can not take physical form unless...'_

"Unless what?"

_'Unless something happened to you or if you are desperate. Only then can I take physical form," _says Sonneillon gravely. _'I can stay as a spirit though, but not for a very long time. You will have to get stronger to be able to project me from your conscience. Also, others will be able to see me as well while like this. Of course, I will be transparent, but I will be able to frighten people even more with that aspect. I will aid you in your singing and fighting as well. Before we go, remember Setsuko, we are one and will stay this way until our very last breaths. Now, are you ready to D-Hop?"_

"Yeah! Wait, D-Hop?"

_'It is short for dimensional hopping.'_

"Alright. I'm ready! See you at the other side?"

_'Yes. See you Setsuko. Your destiny awaits you.'_

"You mean our, right?"

_'Yes... our destiny', _says Sonneillon with a smile.

"Whoooo! Fire away Sonneillon! Let's get this party started!"

Bright, red flames surround Setsuko, engulfing her, but not injuring her. She stares at them with a beaming grin, spinning around with her eyes shining with excitement and adrenaline. Thoughts flash to and fro in her head, wondering what this new world will be like, what will happen, and who she will meet. The flames dance around wildly for a bit... then disappear without a single trace, along with our heroes. There was no sign that they had been there. At all.

* * *

**So, how'd you like the first chapter? Hmmmm? Was it good? Bad? Review please if you have anything to share with me! P.S Can someone thoroughly explain to me how to make a book cover for the story? I really am confused and would appreciate it! Thanks and have a great day! P.P.S For every 30 reviews, I'll answer a question based on this story. Just nothing weird, okay? **


	2. D-Hopping: Escape the Binding Darkness!

D-Hopping: Escape the Binding Darkness!

_**Hey, mina! Great to see you're reading this, because I deeply appreciate your gesture of kindness. *switches to a gangster voice* Yo, yo, yo! What's up, ma homies? *switches back to normal voice* Just kidding, just kidding. I didn't join any gangs… *looks left and right* Maybe one or two?... Okay, let's get back to business. This is the second chapter which I hope you'll enjoy! **__BTW, Sonneillon is pronounced like this: saw-NEHL-ee-on.__** There are different pronunciations, but this is the way I like it. Anyways, allons-y!**_

_**DISCLAIMER:**____I don't own __One Piece__ or __Linkin Park's Somewhere I Belong__, got it? _

"_Darkness. So much of it… it's almost suffocating…," _thinks Setsuko from deep in her consciousness.

Now, you might be sitting there, thinking, 'This is so cliché! Really? The "floating in darkness" scene?' Well, my kittens, our hero really is floating in darkness. No light, just darkness. Oh, hold on… she's waking up! Gotta go! *hightails out*

"Oi, Sonneillon, you there?," says Setsuko out loud, albeit a bit groggily. She only hears silence. It clouds her mind and all of her being. She tries opening her eyes but only fails, as they feel as if they are glued closed. She then tries moving but is incapable of doing it, feeling as though all of her muscles had stopped working and had frozen. "Come on, don't do this to me. You're scaring me, Sonneillon!"

'_Guess I might as well give up on the thought of silence,' _sighs Sonneillon.

"Am I ever glad to hear your smart-assness! Don't scare me like that!"

'_Smart-assness? Is that even a word?'_

"It is now! And I thought _you_ were the wise and old demon who is supposed to be my Master!"

'_I am. And I am not the one who makes up words on the spot. I am simply your mental mentor.'_

"Oh God. Not this again!"

'_What?'_

"Um, nothing! So what are we doing here in Limbo?"

'_How did you know we are in Limbo?,'_ questions Sonneillon. _'Perhaps she isn't as insolent as I thought she was,"_ mumbles Sonneillon quietly.

"Hey! I'm not insolent! And I didn't know. I simply assumed it was, since we _are _kinda floating around in darkness!"

'_I take back what I said earlier. You are still an insolent brat.'_

"Whatever you say, boss. So if this is Limbo, what are we doing here? Shouldn't we be in the 'other world'?"

'_Well… no.'_

"NANIIIII? Were you actually lying the whole time and had decided to kidnap me to eat me!?"

'_You really like jumping to conclusions, don't you?'_

"So it's true?! You're not denying it!?"

'_No, it is not true. It's not my fault your strange head comes up with the worst conclusions ever thought of.'_

"So… why are we here?"

'_This is actually a slight obstacle before we can go to the other world. It is part of the dimension hopping.'_

"Riiiiiight. So basically we have to escape or something?"

'_In a way, yes. Limbo, actually, is the deepest, darkest part of your subconscious. To enter it, you are either dying or trying to force your way out of your world, hence the "seeing the light at the end of the tunnel" scenario some people experience. In a way, it is a defense mechanism. It is sort of asking if you want to go back or forwards. If you are dying and want to live, your wish might be granted if God bestows it upon you. As you are coming back to the World of the Living _**(Bleach reference!** (‿◠)✌**)**_you are seeing its light while coming out of your subconscious. This is why people see the "light at the end of the tunnel". Or, if you are definitely dying-'_

"So cold," mutters Setsuko, a cold breeze of snow passing by her.

Sonneillon carries on whilst ignoring her, _'then you are seeing the light of where you are going to: Heaven or Hell. And lastly, if you are trying to force your way out of the world you are in, then it tries to keep you in here because you are not dying and it doesn't know how to transport you to another world. Also, it is part of the rules. So that's where I come in.'_

"Okay. So basically we're trapped in here."

'_Basically.'_

"EVERYBODY PANIC!"

'_Shut up, brat. You're hurting my ears. We are trapped in here, but it doesn't mean we can't get out. There is a way out. We just have to find it.'_

"What do you mean? If you haven't noticed, we're kind of just drifting."

'_Ah, yes. Another important term: Drifting.'_

"Come on! More explanations?! Better make this quick Sonneillon, 'cause I don't want to wait much longer!"

'_Me neither. Listening to your constant screaming is getting tiresome.'_

"Oi, oi, oi."

Once again she is ignored and Sonneillon carries on, _'Drifting is when you are immobilized in Limbo. You simply drift around for all eternity if you don't have a strong spirit or a guide like me. Right now, we are Drifting. Thankfully, you have a strong spirit and considering you have much willpower, even Limbo cannot keep you prisoner here.'_

"How do I stop Drifting?"

'_Sing a song.'_

"Excuse me?"

'_You heard me correctly. Sing. Songs have much power within them, and considering your singing powers, you can hopefully break through the invisible chains of Drifting. Oh, by the way, I forgot to tell you about them.'_

"Wooooow. Great timing Sonneillon. It's the greatest thing I've seen. Note the sarcasm before you start thinking it's a compliment."

'_Now where was I?'_

"It's freezing!," yells Setsuko as yet again, another frigid gust of wind and snow collides into her.

'_Your singing powers contain much Willpower inside of them. Your Willpower gives you strength and courage, so your voice is very important. I can also accompany you in your singing if needed. If a song requires an extra singer, I shall sing along with you. If you lose your voice__**(as in getting sick or something)**__, then you would have to rely only upon your fists which still have a considerable amount of Willpower in them. But as I have already said, having your voice would be better.'_

"So now Willpower is a term? What next? One for 'singing powers'?"

'_Actually, yes.'_

"You have_ got_ to be kidding me," says Setsuko whilst sweatdropping. "How many more specific terms are you going to invent?"

'_It's much simpler that way. Would you rather refer to your 'singing powers' as such, or use a term we both understand?'_

Setsuko remains quiet.

'_Exactly what I thought. Now, we can refer to your singing powers as-'_

"Soul Sing! I know, it sounds awesome! You don't even have to say anything!"

'_Don't interrupt me, brat! I was going to say something else, but it isn't such a bad name. Willpower does come from the soul, you do have a strong spirit, and you will be singing, so I suppose we can go with Soul Sing.'_

"So… what should I sing?"

'_Why are you asking me?! Think of something yourself! Something… that comes from the heart. A song you are sure will set us free.'_

"Alright, Sonneillon! I think I've got this! Let's do this, you and me!"

'_I never agreed on singing with you!' _His cries of disagreement died down as Setsuko started to sing and the beat slowly came in from her headphones.

Setsuko**:**_** (When this began)**_

Sonneillon continues it for her, rapping the lyrics.

Sonneillon: _**I had nothing to say**_

_**And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me**_

Setsuko:_** (I was confused)**_

Sonneillon:_** And I let it all out to find**_

_**That I'm not the only person with these things in mind**_

Setsuko:_** (Inside of me)**_

Sonneillon:_** But all that they can see the words revealed**_

_**Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel**_

Setsuko:_** (Nothing to lose)**_

Sonneillon:_** Just stuck, hollow and alone**_

_**And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own**_

Setsuko:_** I wanna heal, I wanna feel**_

_**What I thought was never real**_

_**I wanna let go of the pain**_

_**I've felt so long**_

Sonneillon: _**(Erase all the pain till it's gone)**_

Setsuko:_** I wanna heal, I wanna feel**_

_**Like I'm close to something real**_

_**I wanna find something I've wanted all along**_

_**Somewhere I belong**_

Sonneillon:_** And I've got nothing to say**_

_**I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face**_

Setsuko:_** (I was confused)**_

Sonneillon: _**Looking everywhere only to find**_

_**That it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind**_

Setsuko:_** (So what am I?)**_

Sonneillon:_** What do I have but negativity**_

'_**Cause I can't justify the way everyone is looking at me**_

Setsuko:_** (Nothing to lose)**_

Sonneillon:_** Nothing to gain, hollow and alone**_

_**And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own**_

Setsuko:_** I wanna heal, I wanna feel**_

_**What I thought was never real**_

_**I wanna let go of the pain**_

_**I've felt so long**_

Sonneillon:_** (Erase all the pain till it's gone)**_

Setsuko:_** I wanna heal, I wanna feel**_

_**Like I'm close to something real**_

_**I wanna find something I've wanted all along**_

_**Somewhere I belong**_

_**I will never know**_

_**Myself until I do this on my own**_

_**And I will never feel**_

_**Anything else until my wounds are healed**_

_**I will never be**_

_**Anything till I break away from me**_

_**I will break away**_

_**I'll find myself today**_

_**I wanna heal, I wanna feel**_

_**What I thought was never real**_

_**I wanna let go of the pain**_

_**I've felt so long**_

Sonneillon:_** (Erase all the pain till it's gone)**_

Setsuko:_** I wanna heal, I wanna feel**_

_**Like I'm close to something real**_

_**I wanna find something I've wanted all along**_

_**Somewhere I belong**_

_**I wanna heal, I wanna feel**_

Setsuko's eyes slowly open up to even more darkness. Her voice becomes stronger and louder at the thought of escaping from her captivity.

_**Like I am somewhere I belong**_

_**I wanna heal, I wanna feel**_

Setsuko can move her limbs! She sings even louder than before while clutching her fists closed, shaking from excitement and the thought of being free.

_**Like I am somewhere I belong**_

_**Somewhere I belong!**_

The song faded away along with Setsuko's voice and the darkness around Setsuko shatters like glass, its shards falling around her into the endless oblivion below her. Setsuko is completely released, being able to move around and able to see a light turn on. What she sees next surprises both her and Sonneillon even more, while also angering them.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

'_WHAT THE HELL?!', they shout in unison._

Setsuko was on her knees while looking around at her surroundings.

"I thought we were free?!"

'_This must be something extra for maximum security!'_

The dark space around them had changed into one with much light, yet strangely…completely white!

"This isn't fair! We got free from Limbo, didn't we? What is this!?"

'_I did not expect this at all!'_, says Sonneillon in horror, eyes wide. _'But… how?! It can't be! I've only heard of this in stories told by my elders! This white room is supposedly called "The Bloodless Room" due to its white color. It is said that only the strongest of the strongest of souls can pass through here! There is only one way out, and apparently, it changes for everyone, so there is no way of knowing how to get out without solving it! It's like a child's game playing with your mind. It has the simplest answer, and yet it is nearly impossible to figure out! The Bloodless Room is the final test before crossing over! _

"But… what if we don't figure it out?"

'_Then our hard work to get here will be thrown to waste! We'll stay in Limbo forever! We have no other choice Setsuko! We have to solve it!_

"Yeah! There's no way I'm staying here! We still haven't found who we're looking for! We're getting out of this hell hole!"

'_Alright. See anything besides never-ending white?'_

"Yeah, I do!"

'_Really? Where!?'_

"Even more white!"

'_Your jokes are not welcome here, brat. Do you not understand the critical situation we are in!?'_

"Heeeeey… just trying to lighten the mood, alright?"

_ 'This is a matter of life and death!'_

"Well w're just going have to get out! No point in worrying. It's just gonna cause us to panic more. Let's just all take a deep breath." Setsuko takes a deep breath, causing Sonneillon to sigh. Setsuko bellows, laughing loudly,"Eh, who the hell am I kidding? EVERYBODY PANIC!"

'_I thought calming down was your idea?!'_

"It was until I realized how pointless that is!"

_'I don't think you'll ever be serious_,_'_ sighs Sonneillon.

"Right you are, Lenny!"

'_Lenny? Are you that mad that you are hearing voices in your head now? Maybe I should put her into an asylum after we get out of here,' Sonneillon mumbles at the last part._

"Oi! I ain't crazy!-"

'_Not yet.'_

"It's your nickname now!"

'_Eh? A nick… name?'_

"Yeah, a nickname! You know, a familiar or humorous name given to a person or thing instead of or as well as the real name?," she reads from a dictionary.

'_Where did you get the dictionary from!?'_

"Huh? I don't know. Just kind of appeared in my hand." Setsuko scratches the back of her head in confusion while looking down at it. "Well it doesn't matter!," she throws the dictionary away. "Let's figure out how to get out of here!"

'_Where did the dictionary go!?'_

"Are you still on that? Just forget it happened. We have to get out!"

'_There is definitely something wrong with her if she does not find anything strange about a disappearing and appearing dictionary_,_"_ mutters Sonneillon out of her hearing.

"Lenny's just short for your name. It's too long, so it'll be easier to call you that. Plus… friends give each other nicknames. I thought you should have one since you're my friend and all…"

'Alright, it's fine. As long as you don't come up with some other strange nicknames I shall be alright with it.'

"Yosh! I am an awesome namer!," shouts Setsuko, fisting pumping while anime flames appear in the background.

'_Oi, oi oi,'_ says Sonneillon, sweatdropping while making a slapping motion with his hand. _'Don't let something so simple get to your head.'_

"So how are we gonna get out? We don't exactly have any clues you know."

'_Let's look around some more. Maybe we missed something?'_

"There is no way that we-" Setsuko sees a black paper floating down from above her head. "NANIIIII?! A MAGICAL BLACK FALLING PAPER? IT'S A MIRACLE!"

'_Or a curse. It's a black paper. Who writes on black paper?'_

"Whatever! It's our only lead!" Setsuko leaps for the paper, snatching it mid-air.

'_Does it say anything?'_

"Yeah, it actually does! It says: _**"What's big, blue, and wide, but doesn't thrive in the ocean?," **_reads Setsuko.

'_Well I don't know.'_

"Why not?! Aren't you supposed to be clever and tricky!? You're a demon for all that is good and lovely!"

'_Just because I am knowledgeable and old, does not mean I like riddles. I never liked them. I never chose to learn them. I am not into trickery as other demons are. It just depends on who is good at them.'_

"That's not helpful at all! I don't even get them! They don't make any sense to me, so I can't be of any help! You think you have the right answer then, _BAM_, you're wrong! That's why I never liked them."

'_Simply because you are not clever isn't a good excuse.'_

"Hey!"

'_You know it's true.'_

"Whatever. Wait! Something else just appeared on the paper!"

'_What?'_

"It says:_ "__**By the way, you only have once to guess. Otherwise, you're dead," **_reads the silvery white ink.

'_Dammit! We don't have time for this! Setsuko, you have the best chance so I'll leave our fate in your hands. Understand?,'_ asked Sonneillon gravely.

"What?! I can't do this! You have the better chance Lenny! You're smarter and older!"

'_Simply because I am older does not mean I am smarter. Remember, without you, I wouldn't have a purpose. I believe in you, Setsuko.'_

Setsuko is moved to tears by Sonneillon's words and falls onto her knees, hands in fists on the floor. Tears stream down her cheeks, "Dammit Lenny! You just had to do this, didn't you? The truth is, I'm scared. Really scared. Without you, I would have never gotten this far. I'm too scared to lose you, Sonneillon. Too scared of making one, little screw-up which could end in our separation. DAMN IT! If only, if only I could do this! We wouldn't find who we're looking for! Have adventures! Be free… as free as the air we breathe… as free as the sky!

Just then, they hear a slow rumble come beneath them. Setsuko wipes her tears away hurriedly, wondering what was happening. "Did I do it? Did I mess up?"

'_I'm not sure Setsuko, but be ready!'_

The white floor started cracking, looking like a spider's web. A very _unstable _spider's web. Suddenly, the floor gave in, falling away!

"AAAAAAAAAAH! I knew I screwed up! Well, I guess I'll see ya in the afterlife Lenny!"

'_Baka! Look beneath you! The answer was sky! You were right!'_

"Eh?"

They suddenly start falling down into the blue sky! Wind whistled past them at an alarming pace while they free fell down towards more blue.

"NOOOOOOOO! This is even worse! I don't wanna die this way!," anime tears waterfalling down Setsuko's face as she clutched her hands in front of her face. "Kami-sama, let me live! Please?"

'_We're not going to die! We got out of there, so we're going to survive this! I won't let it happen! We… are going… to live!'_

"What have I gotten myself into Lenny?! KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Join us next time as we find out what happens to our heroes, Setsuko and Sonneillon, as they fall through the sky to more blue below! Will their efforts be wasted? Or will they survive, continuing their adventure and quest to find someone who will accept them and let the world hear their songs? Until next time, folks, on the Melody of Nakama!


End file.
